camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sylvain Halgand
Link presentation Hello, You are adding many links to the Canon pages. Please bear in mind that the links at the bottom of each page must stick to the subject of the page, for example the Canon A-1 page can link to the Canon A-1 page of your website, not to your general Canon page. I modified the Canon A-1 page to reflect what I think the links should look like, could you please adapt the other pages as well? Regards, --Rebollo fr 09:05, 28 March 2007 (EDT) Hi, Thank you. I did it. I think it's better now. regards, Link removing Hello, Please take care not to remove dead links without having tried to fix the URL first. See my private mail. Regards, --Rebollo fr 07:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Création de stubs Sylvain, Je sais que ta récente vague de contributions est bien intentionnée, mais je m'interroge sérieusement sur le bénéfice pour Camerapedia d'avoir des milliers de pages ne contenant qu'un lien vers ton site. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai laissé faire, car on peut toujours se dire que quelqu'un les complètera après coup. Mais encore faudrait-il que les titres soient bien choisis et que le sujet des nouvelles pages soit bien délimité. Camerapedia n'a pas pour vocation à reprendre exactement la classification de ton site, et il faut d'abord penser aux articles qu'il sera possible d'écrire dans ces nouvelles pages. Je prends quelques exemples: * tu crées une page appelée "Klapp", ne contenant que des liens vers des klapps Gaumont. Que doit-on comprendre, est-ce une page sur les klapps en général, sur un modèle de Gaumont appelé Klapp? * tu crées une page appelée "Chambre 9 x 12", ce qui est un nom générique et ne semble pas être un nom de modèle, comment deviner qu'il s'agit d'une Gaumont? * tu crées une page appelée "Folding block system carree", le mot "carrée" fait-il partie du nom de modèle officiel? est-il vraiment indispensable dans le titre, et une page générale sur les "Folding Block System" (avec des majuscules) ne suffit-elle pas? * tu crées deux pages séparées pour le Minicord et le Minicord III alors que les deux sont quasiment identiques, était-ce nécessaire? y a-t-il vraiment matière à deux articles séparés? * tu crées une page appelée "Box 6×9", comment le lecteur est-il censé savoir qu'il s'agit des box Gap? * il y a maintenant de très nombreux stubs sur des box Goldstein ou Gap, n'y a-t-il pas matière à regroupements, du genre "Goldstein box cameras" ou "Gap box cameras"? * a-t-on besoin d'une page spéciale sur le "Rower 202" alors qu'on a déjà Rower? * etc. etc. etc., je n'ai pris que des exemples de pages ajoutées aujourd'hui Je souhaiterais donc que tu prennes une pause et que tu réfléchisses plus soigneusement aux titres des pages que tu crées, quitte à me demander conseil fréquemment, le but n'étant pas d'aller le plus vite possible. Amicalement, --Rebollo fr 05:57, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Links Hi, I am the admin of Camerapedia.wikia. Thanks for updating links to your website. Many of them were bad links and time to time I updated some of them. I like your camera collection site, it is a vey valuable source. By the way, may I use some of your photos in the articles here? Best regards Süleyman Demir, Admin 06:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Thank you. Recently, I change all the URL of my camera pages. We'll change them with the right url. I think it is not recommended to use the photos from my site. They are not all my property and I can not allow their reproduction. On the other hand, if my photos are on camerapedia, what is the interest that I make a site myself. Finally, camerapedia seems to have become a commercial site with lots of advertisements that generates money. My site is non profit, helped by a voluntary association. The goal is not the same. Ce que je peux faire est d'inclure des liens dans mon site vers camerapedia. RegardsSylvain Halgand 14:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi on this page : http://camerapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Coronet_Box_Cameras the picture of Ajax and logo (modified with Photoshop) came from muy website. Nobody ask to use it, so I add my site adress. The picture of Crown come from my website, but the picture was take by DF. I had only right for my website. Regards Sylvain Halgand 19:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Thanks. If you do not want that your photos displaying in the Camerapedia.wikia, feel free to remove them. But, the better is adding link, that you did in Coronet Box Cameras and many thanks for beeing tolerant :) Best regards Süleyman Demir, Admin 06:22, March 30, 2012 (UTC)